


Turning Back Time

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, M/M, Past, Sad!Louis, Smut, Upset!Louis, idiot!Harry, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry did something stupid and he’s been regretting it as soon as he realized he was in love… in love with Louis Tomlinson… the boy that no longer speaks to him. The other lads don’t speak to him either, but he doesn’t blame them; he had hurt Louis so bad. He’s shown what life is like without Louis and he can’t bear it… now he just wants to fix everything. The problem is he doesn’t know how or where to start. As he falls asleep one stormy evening he’s taken back in time and shown every time he hurt Louis all leading up to the moment he had basically destroyed him. When he wakes up he knows he needs to see Louis… he needs to apologize and tell him the truth… he just hopes it’s not too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry feels like the worst person on the planet. He does know why he said what he said, he just knows it was absolutely stupid and he regrets it with all his being now. He had spoken the words ‘You don’t mean anything to me, I Hate You’ directly to Louis Tomlinson; he had looked him dead in the eyes and said it. At the time he hadn’t cared, but now 3 weeks later, he cares. And it’s not because he’s had this sudden wave of guilt or because he’s seen how utterly torn apart Louis looks because he hasn’t seen Louis in three weeks… no it’s because he’s just woken up glistening with sweat from the dream he’s just had…

*In Harry’s Dream*

Harry is standing there watching himself perform on stage with the other lads; they’re singing for thousands of screaming fans. He watches himself look to the left and watch Louis belt out his solo part in Over Again, he’s pouring his heart into it and it makes Harry smile. People have said Louis’ voice doesn’t compare to the rest of theirs and Harry’s heard people say Louis adds nothing to the band but he can’t disagree more. He knows the band wouldn’t be the same without Louis.

Harry watches himself smile at Louis; it’s a fond smile and it makes his heart flutter. He never realized he looked at Louis like that. He watches as Louis looks at his other self as he begins to sing his solo in Moments. Then it starts happening… Louis is fading. Harry frowns as he watches Louis become transparent and eventually he vanishes completely. It startles him; he doesn’t know what’s just happened but there’s something different about the concert now… it doesn’t sound the same. Turning his head from where Louis once stood he sees all the lads on stage, they’re in different clothes. His frown deepens when he sees that none of them are sporting the smiles they were before, in fact they look downright depressed.

He looks at himself and he sees a hallow shell of a human. The boy he sees performing looks like he’s barely clinging to life and when he starts singing Moments he sees tears well up in his eyes. He watches as Niall walks over and slings an arm around him and he sees himself just collapse into Niall’s embrace. He doesn’t understand what’s happened. Where did Louis go? Why is Louis there? Why are they all so sad looking?

His answer comes a moment later when the scene is suddenly switched. Now instead of staring at a stage, he’s looking into a dressing room. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and himself are standing there with sad faces.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” He hears his other self say.

“You have no room to talk! This is all your fault.” Zayn says giving him a glare.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” his self cries out and it’s Niall who moves to comfort him again.

“Please don’t start crying again Harry. It’s hard on all of us… nothing is the same without him… we knew it wouldn’t be.” Liam says rubbing a hand over his face.

“Why are you trying to make him feel better? He doesn’t deserve to feel better. I don’t even understand why we started talking to him again.” Zayn exclaims gesturing to his other self.

“Because we have a job Zayn, we can’t just… quit… even if we all want to. And we’re talking to him again because of that job.” Liam sighs and Harry can’t even believe his ears.

Why would they all want to quit? Surely Louis is just sick and can’t perform tonight.

“Well don’t expect me to speak to that ass. He’s the reason Louis quit the band” Zayn snaps and then walks away.

What? Quit? Louis QUIT the band!?

The scene changes again and he now sees his other self sitting on a sofa with his head in his hands and Niall’s there too, rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m such an idiot.” He hears himself mutter.

“You are… you really are. Why won’t you go talk to him?” Niall asks withdrawing his hand.

“Because he hates me, he’ll never want anything to do with me ever again.” He replies and Niall sighs.

“Harry… you haven’t tried.” Niall says placing an arm around his shoulders.

“He wouldn’t listen even if I did… I’ve messed everything up and besides he’s got Julie now.” His other self lets out a choked sob.

“But he’s not happy Harry! You can see that in the pictures on the internet. His eyes are dull and his smile is fake… he is not happy. You love him why won’t you just go and sweep him off his bloody feet like he’s always wanted you to!?” Niall exclaims standing up and holding his arms out waiting for an answer.

“Because he’s not going to love me anymore Niall, I destroyed the love he had for me! He’ll never return the love I have for him…” his self cries out and then drops down; burying his face in the sofa cushions.

Harry feels his heart constrict at that very moment… this Harry is obviously in love with Louis… did that mean he was too?

There’s another scene change and this time his other self is alone. He’s in a bedroom and its dark, the only light is from the moon shining through the thin curtains and between the slats of the blinds. He hears a muffled sob and realizes his other self is crying.

Walking closer to the bed he sees that he’s clutching a picture frame to his chest. Soon his self pulls the frame away from his chest and stares at it with tear filled eyes.

“I swear I love you Louis… I don’t think I could ever express to you just how sorry I am. If I could take it all back I would, I swear I would. I wouldn’t care what others thought… I would’ve realized it sooner. I know you’re still talking to the others… I wish you would talk to me, I want to tell you so bad but you won’t spare me a glance. I understand though… I don’t deserve a second of your time. I don’t deserve you and I never deserved you loving me.”

Harry’s near tears himself as he listens to what this future him is saying. There’s a very painful realization that it’s definitely not just his future self that’s in love with Louis… it’s himself in the present too. He never wanted to acknowledge how his stomach did little flips when Louis was in his sight or how his heart beat faster when Louis touched him; even a simple brush of their hands. He never wanted to acknowledge why his heart ached when Louis wasn’t around or when he was out with Eleanor up to the point they broke up.

He’s standing here now though watching his future self cry and wish and regret. He’s just seen how the band is falling apart without Louis. He’s just heard from Liam that they’re only talking to him because of their job… that means if they didn’t have to perform they wouldn’t be speaking to him. And he’s realizing – staring down at his future weeping form – that he has really fucked up.

This is where the words he spoke just three weeks ago are going to lead.

*End dream*

Harry is panting when he wakes up. He pushes the covers off of his body and lets the cool air in the room cascade over his overheated skin. He’s sweating and burning up. He can’t believe what he’s just seen in that dream… no… that nightmare. That was an absolutely nightmare and he knows he can’t let that happen.

He doesn’t bother looking at the clock he just picks up his cell phone and calls Niall. They haven’t spoken in three weeks but he’s hoping he’ll pick up… and he does.

“What?” Niall’s voice comes through the phone and he sounds tired and pissed.

“Please I need to talk to you Niall… please I know it’s late but can you come over?” Harry begs and he hears Niall sigh.

“Yeah okay, I’ll be there soon.” Niall replies and then hangs up.

Harry pushes himself out of bed and grabs a pair of plaid bottoms and slips them on over his tight Calvin Klein’s. A few minutes later there’s a knock at his flat door and he hurries to answer it. Pulling the door open he reveals Niall in a plain blue shirt and grey flannel pants and his hair his sticking out everywhere.

“Alright, what the hell do you want at 2 in the morning?” Niall asks brushing past Harry and towards the sofa.

“Please don’t hate me.” Harry says moving to sit on the sofa as well.

“I’m trying not to Harry… I understand that everyone fucks up but you hurt Louis so bad… and it’s hard not to hate you for that.” Niall sighs.

“I had a dream… well actually a nightmare.” Harry starts and Niall stares at him.

“You called me over here at 2 AM to tell me you had a nightmare?” Niall deadpans.

“Yes, but please let me explain.” Harry says and Niall sighs but gestures for him to continue. “It was me standing there watching different scenes from the future. The band was falling apart and Louis had quit the band and everything was horrible and I was so messed up and you were the only one even willing to talk to me beyond band duties.”

Niall’s got his eyebrows raised and his eyes are a bit wide as Harry blurts everything out.

“Okay, why did you need me Harry? I know you didn’t just call me over to explain that.” Niall says looking at him expectantly.

“Niall… that nightmare… it made me realize that it’s not just the future me that’s in love with Louis… it’s me now… right now.” Harry says and Niall’s eyes go really wide.

“Oh my God… you’re serious… I can see it in your eyes.” Niall says inching a little closer. “What are you going to do Harry? You have to tell him.”

“I know and I want to but I don’t know how that’s why I called you. How do I fix this Ni?” Harry asks with a pleading expression.

“You need to go apologize to him.” Niall replies. “And soon because I did overhear him telling Liam he was probably going to quit the band at the end of the tour.”

Harry’s face completely crumbles and he knows he has to do this fast because tour ends next week.

“But how… I don’t want to just apologize like by saying I’m sorry for everything. I want to apologize for each thing I did… for every time I hurt him.” Harry says dropping his head to his hands.

He feels Niall’s hand on his back a second later, “Look Harry, I don’t know every time you hurt him, you have to figure that out but please don’t sit on it too long… you’ve apparently seen what happens when you don’t apologize. I’m going back to bed… night Harry.”

And with that Niall leaves and Harry feels like he’s choking. He doesn’t want to lose Louis even though he probably already has and his apology probably won’t change anything but he has to try. Wondering back to his room he falls only his bed and buries himself under the covers. He can hear the wind picking up outside and he knows at some point tomorrow it’s going to be a storm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following day flies by and the wind has picked up even more outside. That evening Harry is dead tired and he decides going to sleep early won’t hurt anything. As he falls onto his bed there’s a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning; the storm is finally starting, rain is beating against the windows. Harry slips into darkness and then all of a sudden he’s shaken awake.

“W-what?” Harry mumbles confused.

“Get up and let’s go.” A voice that sounds a lot like Liam’s commands.

“Liam?” Harry questions sitting up.

“Yeah, come on… we don’t have much time.” Liam says standing in front of Harry.

“Time for what?” Harry asks standing up slowly.

“Time for me to show you every time you hurt Louis… you wanted to know didn’t you?” Liam asks holding out his hand, silently telling Harry to take it.

“Yeah, but I don’t understand…” Harry starts but Liam shakes his head and cuts him off.

“Just take my hand and I’ll show you.” He says and Harry does.

And before Harry even knows what’s happening his living room fades to black and suddenly he’s staring at the five of them during an interview about 5 months ago.

“What are we doing here?” Harry asks turning to face Liam.

“Shh… just watch and listen.” Spirit Liam says gesturing towards the boys.

Harry sighs but looks back at their past selves and suddenly they’re closer to past Louis and himself. He watches as Louis throws an arm around his shoulder smiling, but then his past self shrugs it off without batting an eye. Louis’ smile falters and he looks upset but then he goes back to paying attention to the interviewer, a fake smile on his face.

“That’s the first time…” spirit Liam says before snatching Harry’s hand and everything goes black again.

When things go color they find themselves at the Best Song Ever video shoot. Harry watches as Louis comes bouncing up all smiles and goes to tell his past self something. He watches himself roll his eyes and turn away from Louis as though he could really care less about whatever the older lad said. Harry sees Louis’ smile fall and his shoulders slump.

“That’s the second time…” Spirit Liam remarks and then the world is black.

The next thing Harry see’s is Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis at their California mansion. The door opens and in walks his past self. Louis is the first to come running from the kitchen where the others are and straight to him, arms spread wide. Harry watches as his past self purposely fumbles his phone, darting down to catch it just as Louis makes to hug him causing him to hug air. The others come walking in and Harry watches himself straighten up and hug the other lads while Louis is standing there, arms wrapped weakly around his stomach with a hurt expression.

“That’s the third time…” Spirit Liam says and Harry knows the routine now so he just takes hold of Liam’s hand automatically.

Black leaks out and is replaced by another interview. It’s him and Niall in the front row and Zayn, Louis, and Liam in the back row. He watches Louis lean forward, smiling, and place his hand on his shoulder before leaning closer to whisper something to him. His past self reaches up and brushes Louis’ hand away and turns his head giving Louis a face full of curls. Louis withdrawals with a sad and confused expression and instead of being his usually bubbly self he’s reserved during the interview.

“That’s the fourth time…” Spirit Liam says and the room fades black once more. “Do you want to continue?”

Harry’s eyes have gone glossy and he’s pretty sure one more scene and he’ll be crying but he has to do this. He has to know every time he’s hurt Louis.

“Yeah… I have to know.” Harry replies in an emotionally strangled voice.

The next scene unfolds and they find themselves standing in a dressing room. The door opens all of them come tumbling into the room having just completed a concert. They’re all hyped up even though they’re tired. Harry watches as Louis races forward to hug his past self, something he does after most concerts with praises of ‘you were amazing’ and ‘you sounded great’. But this time it doesn’t go that way. As soon as Louis touches his back he’s spinning around and glaring.

“Stop touching me!” His past self snaps and Louis backs away like a wounded puppy.

“Haz, are you okay?” Louis asks him.

“I’m fine but I’d be even better if you would just quit touching me.” Past Harry growls then turns back to what he was doing.

Harry can’t even believe he said that to Louis now. And he’s right, he’s crying; hot tears are pouring down his cheeks as he watches Louis turn away with tears spilling down his cheeks and how could he have missed that!? Louis was crying because of him and Louis never cried.

“One more… are you ready?” Spirit Liam asks holding out his hand.

Harry nods and takes Liam’s hand. He knows what’s next… and he’s not sure if his heart can take it but he has to do this.

They’re in his flat and he watches as they all settle down to watch a film. Louis walks over to his past self and goes to take a seat next to him but as soon as he sits down and tries to cuddle with Harry like they used to he’s pushing him away.

“Stop.” Harry hears his past self hiss at Louis.

Louis’ face falls but the other lads’ don’t seem to notice. They’re about 30 minutes into the movie when Louis’ eyes start to droop and he begins to lean towards past Harry once again. As soon as Louis’ head touches his shoulder he springs up off the sofa, startling the others.

“I told you to stop, what don’t you get about that!?” His past self snaps.

Louis shrinks back and Liam is on his feet trying to calm his past self down.

“W-We always cuddle w-when we watch m-movies. We’re b-best m-mates we do that.” Louis whimpers out and Harry’s heart clenches as he sees tears begin to brim the blue eyed boys eyes.

“You don’t mean anything to me! I hate you!” His past self yells looking Louis directly in the eyes.

And Harry watches it all from another point of view. He sees how tense he is and he really sees how Louis really breaks at his words. He can see his lip tremble and his shoulders begin to shake and he can see in his eyes how his heart breaks and he just dies inside at his words. Harry’s got a hand over his mouth choking back sobs as he continues to watch. Louis jumps up from the sofa and runs to the door crying with Zayn chasing after him. Niall is sitting on the floor looking shocked but then after a moment his face takes on the same expression Liam is giving him… one of pure anger.

“I don’t know what the hell your problem is but you need to figure it out!” Niall yells and then he’s gone, chasing after Louis.

He watches as Liam shakes his head at him a sheer disappointed and then leaves. Harry watches as his past self sits down on the sofa with an angry expression and continues to watch the film.

Harry suddenly realizes that spirit Liam is no longer with him, he’s alone. The room goes black and it doesn’t seem possible but it seems blacker than black. When some color surrounds him he can just make out Louis… he’s lying face down on his bed… his shoulders are shaking violently and choked sobs are filling the air.

The scene goes black and then Harry is seeing Louis talking to Liam.

“I’m quitting the band come end of tour.” Louis says and Liam looks horrified.

“Louis you can’t! We’re nothing without you.” Liam replies with a pleading voice.

“Nothing you say will make me change my mind. Liam, I love him so much and he just told me he hates me… that I mean nothing… I can’t stay where I’m not wanted.” Louis says and he’s crying again as Liam pulls him into a tight hug.

“I don’t know what I did Liam.” Louis sobs and Harry’s heart breaks even more.

He can’t believe what he’s done.

“Why did I fall in love with him? I knew he would never love me and now he just hates me!” Louis cries into Liam’s shoulder and Harry’s pretty sure he can see tears brimming in Liam’s eyes as well.

Harry stands there for another moment before the scene fades back to Louis once again face down on his bed crying and that’s it. Harry can’t take it anymore. He wants out of this dream.

Harry wakes up suddenly as a loud clap of thunder shakes the flat.

“Bloody hell!” Harry gasps running his fingers through his hair.

He looks around the room slowly. He’s alone. There’s no Spirit Liam. There’s no crying Louis.

Louis.

Harry remembers every bit of the dream he just had. He now knows each time he hurt Louis. Harry tosses the covers off of his body and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Looking at the clock he sees that it’s already 3AM but he needs to do this; he has to do this now.

Jumping out of bed he pulls on his black hoodie and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. Shuffling through his closest he pulls out a pair of black TOMS that he hasn’t worn in forever and he knows they’re no suitable for what he’s about to do but he just doesn’t care.

Harry hurries down the hall, out his front door, and to the lift where he rides down to the lobby and then he’s running again. He runs out into the pouring rain and turns right. Louis flat building is only 3 blocks from his own. And he’s running; his feet are pounding against the pavement, shoes drenched as he splashes through puddles. His heart is pounding in his chest and his legs burn some but he pushes on.

He reaches the building and hurries inside. The night guard pays him no mind, already knowing who he is. In the lift he rides up to Louis’ floor and then darts to his door. He takes a moment to catch his breath before knocking on the door three times. He’s nervous; he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Louis doesn’t forgive him. Well, actually, he does… he’s going to beg and do anything to earn the older boys forgiveness.

The door opens and there’s Louis standing before him. His eyes are puffy from crying and from sleep. Their normal bright blue is faded to a dull one. This is Harry’s fault and his heart breaks even more. Louis takes one look at Harry and makes to shut the door; it hurts too much to see the face of the boy that hates him.

“No!” Harry gasps out placing a hand on the door to stop Louis from closing it.

Louis heaves out a heavy sigh and gives Harry a tired look. “What do you want?” he asks quietly.

“To apologize.” Harry replies looking Louis in the eyes.

Louis just shakes his head and goes to close the door again. He doesn’t want to hear any lies… he can’t deal with it… he’s barely dealing with it now.

“No! Please!” Harry exclaims pushing into the apartment.

“Just leave Harry. I don’t want to hear any lies tonight.” Louis pleads brokenly and yeah Harry’s heart has officially shattered into a million pieces… he is officially the worst human alive.

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Harry says moving towards Louis.

Louis backs up until his back meets the wall. He won’t look into Harry’s eyes so Harry reaches out with both hands and cups Louis’ face in them, forcing him to look at him.

“I am so sorry Louis.” Harry says in a strained voice, holding Louis’ face firmly but gently, and looking him in the eyes. “I am so sorry for shrugging your arm off during that interview. I am so sorry for acting like I could care less about what you told me during the Best Song Ever shoot. I am so sorry for avoiding your hug that day at the mansion. I am so sorry for brushing your hand away and turning my head when you tried to tell me something during that interview. I am so sorry for snapping at you after the concert. I am so sorry for telling you that you mean nothing to me and that I hate you. I am so sorry… for everything.”

Harry can see the tears in Louis’ eyes and his own vision is getting blurry.

“Harry… please.” Louis whimpers out trying to push him away. “Don’t do this…”

“No Louis. Listen to me, I’m so sorry. You mean everything and what I feel for you is far from hate.” Harry says; his hands still holding onto Louis’ face.

“W-What do you mean?” Louis asks staring up at the taller lad with tear filled eyes.

Harry can see the pain… the hurt… the brokenness in Louis’ glossy blue eyes. This is what he’s done. He’s hurt the only person who just gets him. He’s hurt the person that’s always there for him.

Harry closes his eyes for a minute and takes a breath; it’s time to tell Louis the truth.

“I mean that… when I said you didn’t mean anything to me it was the biggest load of bullshit ever… and when I said I hated you it was the biggest lie I’ve ever told. I just… I never understood why my stomach did flips or why my heart beats faster when you were close or why I felt this ache in my heart when you weren’t around. I’ve had a bit of a realization though…” Harry says looking deep into Louis’ eyes hoping the older boy will see that he’s telling the truth. “I realized that it’s because I love you. I think maybe the hate from people and management’s strong dislike for our bromance just made me push my feelings aside.”

Louis’ staring at Harry with wide eyes; he can’t even believe what he’s hearing. It was only three weeks ago that he was hearing the words ‘I hate you’ coming from Harry’s mouth and right now he’s hearing the words ‘I love you’. And he’s wondering if Harry is just playing with his emotions but the thought his canceled out when he’s searching Harry’s glittering green eyes and sees nothing but truth.

“I love you Louis, I swear I love you.” Harry says when Louis doesn’t say anything.

“I…” Louis starts but pauses, thinks, and then figures there’s not much to lose if he says it. “I love you too Harry.”

And Harry’s breathing in sharply; it’s the first time he’s heard these words come out of Louis’ mouth with a meaning other than friendship love.

Their eyes are locked onto each others, both still swimming with emotions and brimmed with tears. It’s sudden, Harry just can’t take it anymore; he surges forward and collides his lips with Louis’ in a hard kiss sure to bruise their lips. He’s kissing him with everything he has in him and Louis’ responding hesitantly at first but then begins to meet Harry’s urgency.

It’s unreal. Neither of them has felt this before. The electric like feeling is coursing through their veins makes them both hyper aware of every single touch. Harry’s got Louis pressed against the wall cupping his face and Louis’ clinging to Harry’s biceps.

When they pull apart they’re both breathing hard, gasping for breath. Harry’s eyes dart over Louis’ face; quickly landing on his swollen lips and something curls in Harry’s stomach. Before Louis really knows what’s happening Harry is letting go of his face and wrapping his arms low on his waist, pulling Louis against him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and jumps up when he feels Harry give his thigh a light tap. He’s got his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, his ankles hooked behind Harry’s back, and his mouth is feverish against Harry’s.

Their lips slot together perfectly. Harry’s tongue darts out and swipes across Louis’ bottom lip and he’s immediately given access to the warm wetness that taste like mint toothpaste and just Louis. The kiss has turned absolutely filthy... hot… lust filled… heads lulling from side to side trying to find the perfect angle to devour the other. Louis’ back meets the wall and Harry’s hand his gripping the back of his thigh holding him up.

Harry removes his lips from Louis’ despite the squeak of protest but it’s quickly followed by a gasp of ‘Harry’ as Harry moves his mouth to Louis’ neck. He latches onto the smooth skin at the conjunction of Louis’ neck and shoulder earning another gasp from the older boy.

“I love you.” Harry mumbles as he begins to suckle on the flawless skin with every intention of marking Louis.

“L-Love you t-too!” Louis gasps out before a moan escapes his lips.

Louis’ got his fingers tangled in Harry’s wet curly chocolate brown hair as the younger lad begins to place open mouthed kisses all over his neck.

“H-Harry!” Louis breathes out trying to push his hips into Harry, desperate for friction on the hard on he’s now sporting.

Louis can’t even bring himself to care that Harry is soaked from the rain and is getting his boxers and t-shirt wet. He’s tightening his legs around Harry’s waist and tugging on his hair to get his lips back to his own. Harry’s hips jerk forward some and both boys moan at the sudden friction.

Harry moves away from the wall, keeping one wrapped tight around Louis’ waist while his other hand grips Louis’ thigh, sliding up inside his boxers to feel the soft skin. Louis’ arms stay tight around Harry neck as they move through the dark flat and he’s ducking his head to latch onto Harry’s neck.

Before Louis knows it they’re in his bedroom and Harry is laying him down in the center of the queen size bed gently. As soon as Harry’s knees had touched the bed there was a change in his attitude. He wasn’t urgent or desperate… he was soft and tender. He placed himself over Louis, knees bracketing the older lads’ hips. Leaning down, Harry presses his lips to Louis’ gently and they move slowly in sync with each other. His hand comes up to cup Louis’ jaw, his thumb rubbing against his cheek, while Louis’ hand comes to rest on his neck.

Harry lets himself drop down so his body is pressed against Louis’ and he’s resting on his right forearm, that hand snaking under Louis’ head. They kiss for a while longer, just savoring the feeling of each other’s lips. Eventually Harry pulls back and sits atop Louis’ thighs, feeling Louis’ hard length pressed against his bum. He lets his hands slide down to the hem of Louis’ shirt, gripping it in his fingers then pulling it up, exposing Louis’ soft tan stomach. He doesn’t break eye contact with Louis as he drawls the shirt up. Louis lifts his arms without needing to be told and Harry slips the shirt off of him; tossing it aside. Their gazes are intent as Harry runs his hands down Louis’ sides, reveling in the soft feel of his warm skin. Then Louis’ reaching for the hem of Harry’s jumper and tugging it slowly off of the younger lad.

Harry leans down a little and they’re just staring at each other; his hands placed on Louis’ sides, thumbs rubbing the skin while Louis’ hands drag over his shoulders and come to rest on his chest just over the swallow tattoos. Suddenly Louis moves and wraps his arms around Harry tugging him down into a heated kiss. Their chests collide and they can feel how hot the others skin is; it’s like fire.

“Harry…” Louis gasps when the younger lad moves down to his neck and latches on to his sweet spot.

Harry jerks his hips, rutting against Louis at the sound of his name being said.

“Harry… please…” Louis pleads and Harry’s hand darts down to palm him; boxers damp with precum.

Louis’ hands trail down Harry’s sides and dip under the top of his sweatpants, kneading the smooth skin of his bum; pushing down to get Harry to rut harder against him; he’s aching for relief, he’s painfully hard. Finally Harry pulls back and takes hold of the top of Louis’ boxers, pulling them down and tossing them aside before removing his sweatpants. They’re both panting and their eyes are ranking over the other’s body.

Louis knew Harry was fit but now seeing all of him in this moment… well… he just about lost his load. And Harry’s eyes are taking Louis in; he’s all soft skin and gentle curves. Harry’s a little bigger than Louis but that’s no surprise to Louis.

Harry reaches to stroke him and Louis’ back arches at the touch, his hands rubbing Harry’s legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispers leaning down to kiss Louis softly.

Louis whines when Harry pulls back.

“Harry.” Louis says placing a hand on Harry neck to keep him close while pushing himself up so he’s resting on his elbow. He kisses Harry soundly then withdrawals some; nose pressed against Harry’s. “I want you.”

Harry’s groin tightens at Louis’ words; he’s never done this to anyone other than himself. He nods, kisses Louis softly then pushes him back down on the bed.

“Do you have…?” Harry starts but Louis’ already pointing to his nightstand.

Harry crawls over and opens the drawer, fumbling with the bottle of lube and a condom, before placing himself back on top of Louis. He sets the items beside them then bends down to kiss Louis; he can’t get enough of those soft thin lips now that he’s had a taste of them. Louis shuffles under him for a moment before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

When Harry pulls back he grabs the lube blindly and slicks three of his fingers. Keeping his eyes locked with Louis’ he reaches down and traces the tip of his finger around Louis’ fluttering entrance for a moment before pressing in. The older boy hisses at the intrusion but pushes down on the long finger, ignoring the pain. Before they know it, Harry’s working three fingers inside him, jabbing his prostate every few thrusts and making Louis squirm under him, little whines and moans falling from his swollen pink lips.

“I’m ready… Harry, oh God please!” Louis pants out gripping the bed sheets.

Harry pulls out his fingers and reaches for the condom back but finds it’s not there. He looks at Louis who looks back at him sheepishly.

“Tossed it, don’t want it… I… I want to feel you.” Louis says quietly.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks lifting his hand to brush Louis’ fringe off his forehead.

“Yeah… yes please Harry… I need you.” Louis replies.

Harry nods and kisses him once before grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount over his hard length. He positions himself and presses the tip into Louis earning a gasp and small groan. Harry presses in further until half his length is enveloped in Louis’ tight heat then stops when he hears Louis whimper. Looking down he can see tears escaping the blue eyed boys’ eyes. He holds his position, resisting the urge to slam into Louis.

“Shh baby.” Harry says softly peppering Louis’ face with kisses. “You’re so beautiful… so perfect.”

Louis relaxes as Harry continues to whisper sweet nothings to him and soon he’s pleading for Harry to move. Harry slides in the rest of the way and then stills so Louis can adjust.

“Move.” Louis whispers wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and burying his face into the crook of it.

Harry begins moving, slowly, hoping Louis can feel the love in every shallow thrust. He slips a little as he thrusts in and Louis moans loudly.

“Shit do that again.” Louis pleads pushing down onto Harry trying to make him hit the same spot.

Harry hits the spot again and Louis’ falling apart underneath him, little gasps and moans of pleasure filling the room.

“Faster Haz.” Louis says letting his arms drop to rest on either side of his head.

Harry picks up the pace and Louis’ moans grow louder along with little ‘uh, uh, uh’s falling from his lips. The slapping of skin joins the symphony as Harry quickens his pace.

“Shit! Harder Harry… ugh please harder!” Louis begs into Harry’s ear.

Harry reaches down and hitches up Louis’ legs, resting them in the crooks of his arms, as he pounds into his love harder and faster.

“I’m close Boo…” Harry pants out kissing Louis’ collarbones.

“Me too.” Louis gasps, his fringe falling back onto his forehead as he’s rocked into.

A minute later Harry lets go of one of Louis’ legs and wraps his hand around Louis’ hard length and begins to pump him in time with his thrusts.

“H-Harry!” Louis exclaims as he explodes, falling into a mind boggling orgasm.

Harry can feel the heat of Louis’ release as a bit lands on his stomach and he’s thrusting one… two… three more times before he’s crying out Louis’ name and filling him up.

Harry slowly pulls out earning a hiss from Louis at the loss and sensitivity. Reaching over to the nightstand he grabs a few of the soft tissue from the box and wipes off his stomach before wiping off Louis.

Louis shifts and scrunches up his nose, which Harry thinks is nothing short of adorable. “Feels weird.” He says looking at Harry with tired but now happy eyes.

Harry laughs softly and leans down to kiss his nose, “Wanna take a shower?”

“Think so, yeah…” Louis replies shifting a little more. “If I get up though… course I’m not sure if I can walk anyways…”

And Harry can’t help but smile.

“I’ll carry you.” He whispers then stands up and lifts Louis off of the bed with ease and carries him into the bathroom.

Harry sets him on his feet and reaches to turn on the shower so the water can get warm. Louis shifts on his feet, he can feel Harry’s cum running down his leg and while it’s not totally unpleasant it’s just weird… something he wouldn’t mind getting used to though.

Harry gesture for Louis to get into the shower then says “I’m going to get us towels, I’ll be right back.”

Louis nods and pulls the shower door shut so water doesn’t get on the floors. Harry walks to the closest and pulls out two fluffy towels, one pale blue and the other pale green. Back in the bathroom he sets the towels on the counter then pulls open the shower door and slips in. Louis’ standing under the spray of the water, letting it cascade over his shoulders and back, dripping down his stomach.

“You okay?” Harry asks standing in front of the gorgeous boy.

“Mhmm.” Louis hums opening his eyes and looking at Harry with a little blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Wasn’t a bad feeling just not used to it.”

“S’ok, maybe you’ll get used to it…” Harry replies offering him a shy smile suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Louis smiles and steps closer so he can put his arms around the taller boys’ neck, “I’m sure I will.” He says then kisses Harry tenderly.

They pull apart and Harry smiles down at him. “Turn around Boo…” he whispers and Louis obeys with a questioning look.

Harry picks up the shampoo and squeezes some onto his hand. He rubs his hands together and then begins to work the soap into Louis’ brown hair forming a white lather. Soon the sweet smell of the shampoo is drifting with the steam in the bathroom. Harry turns Louis back around and pushes him under the spray of the shower, giving a little tug on his hair so he’ll tip his head back some. He runs his long fingers through Louis’ hair until it’s rinsed the pulls him from under the water, turns him around, and repeats the process with the conditioner.

When the conditioner is rinsed out he lets Louis take over. He hums happily as Louis’ fingers rake through his hair. Once his hair is finished he stands under the shower spray and pulls Louis into his arms and kisses him soundly as the water falls on top of them. Letting go of him, he flicks off the water and opens the door of the shower. They step out and immediately grab the towels to dry off as the cold air outside the shower hits them.

Harry looks over at Louis and see’s the green towel draped over his shoulders, hair still dripping. He finishes drying himself and then with a smile as he takes the towel from Louis’ shoulders and begins to dry Louis’ hair, looking the slightly shorter boy in the eyes.

Louis yawns and leans into Harry’s touch, letting his eyes close. Harry chuckles quietly and lets the towel drop to the ground.

“C’mon Boo, let’s go to bed.” Harry says pulling Louis into his arms and carrying him back to the bed.

He sets him down gently then crawls in beside him, pulling the covers up over them. Louis turns and cuddles into Harry. His head rests on his shoulder and his arm drapes across Harry’s toned stomach.

“Haz?” Louis asks sleepily.

“Yeah Boo?” Harry questions rubbing his hand down the expanse of Louis’ bare back while his other hand rests on top of the arm draped over him.

“What… What are we?” Louis asks nervously.

Harry holds him a little tighter. “Whatever you want us to be.” He says shifting so he propped up on his elbow so he can look into Louis’ eyes. “I love you Louis, I’m sure of it… I would love to be yours if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah… Yes that’s what I want. I want to be yours and you to be mine. Yes.” Louis says carding his fingers through Harry’s slightly damp hair.

“Then I’m all yours Lou.” Harry replies dipping down to press a chaste kiss to Louis warm lips.

Louis hums; content and happy. Harry settles back down and they return to their original position.

Harry sighs happily, drawing random matters with his finger tips on Louis’ back before settling for just stroking it as he dips his head to bury his nose in Louis’ sweet smelling hair. He plants multiple kisses to the boys head and thinks this is all so crazy… but so incredibly wonderful.

Even though he really hasn’t, he feels like he’s turned back time. He’s never been so thankful to have seen the future without Louis and then gone back to the past to find out where he went wrong. Turning back time and fixing his massive mistake… that’s how it feels right now… lying in bed with his handsome, brown haired, blue eyed boyfriend. He’s warm and fuzzy inside and he knows that’s how Louis will always make him feel.

Louis feels his lips pull into a sleepy smile and he presses his nose against Harry’s chest. The agonizing pain he’s felt for three weeks is gone. He hasn’t forgotten it, but he’s forgiven Harry because he could feel the love radiating off the younger lad when he kissed him and he knows he’s sorry; knows he’s being honest. The pain has been replaced by happiness and love. He’s finally got the boy he’s been in love with now for 5 months and it feels amazing just like he dreamed it would. Harry’s soft and warm and he smells like Louis’ body wash. And Louis thinks… no… he knows this is his forever.

Its 5AM when their eyes fall closed and they’re both drifting into a warm, pleasant sleep. Louis tilts his head back just long enough for them to kiss once again; it’s tender and full of love.

“I love you Haz.” Louis mumbles nuzzling back into Harry’s warm chest just as sleep takes him over.

Harry’s heart flutters in his chest and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing that; knows he won’t get tired of it.

He holds Louis tight and let’s himself drift to sleep as his reply tumbles from his lips, “I love you too Boo, I love you too.”


End file.
